Conventionally, electrical devices used at home, such as televisions, and so on, operate using power supplied from a power distribution board, and the power consumed is measured by a meter. Furthermore, in recent years, smart meters which allow remote meter reading have been put into use.
When a smart meter is used, power from a power grid (commercial power) is supplied to the power distribution board via the smart meter, and then supplied to electrical devices (an electrical device group composed of one or more electrical devices).
Many smart meters comply with remote disconnect (RD) commands. An RD command is a command which, when received by a smart meter, causes the smart meter to stop the supply of power to the electrical devices.
The RD command is, for example, transmitted from a server of a power company supplying the power via the power grid, to the smart meter via a network such as the Internet, and the like.
In addition, in recent years, it has been pointed out in Non-Patent Literature (NPL 1) and so on that there is the possibility for unauthorized transmission of RD commands by hackers and the like.